


Wrecked

by WonderingsAndMusings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Shiphaus
Genre: Aftercare, Humiliation kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderingsAndMusings/pseuds/WonderingsAndMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel is on knees on the floor of the bedroom, slightly leaned back and fully clothed, while a fully naked Lawrence stands above him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrecked

Joel is on knees on the floor of the bedroom, slightly leaned back and fully clothed, while a fully naked Lawrence stands above him. 

Bruce is kneeling behind him, already naked, whispering in his ear, “You aren’t worth anyone touching you, I wouldn’t dirty my hands with getting you ready for my cock. You’re going to have to finger yourself before you slide down my dick. You aren’t worth my time to prep, to get ready. All you are is something to fuck when everyone else is busy.” Joel moaned at the words, nodding in agreement as a blush spread across his cheeks.

Lawrence is slowly stroking his cock while Joel watches, palming his own hard on through his jeans. Lawrence kicks Joel’s hand out of the way, placing his foot on Joel’s crotch instead. “Thats all you deserve, something to grind against. Fucking rut up against his foot, thats more than you deserve,” Bruce continued to whisper as Joel thrusts his hips up to get some relief. 

They go on like this for a while, Lawrence stroking his cock, hand starting to speed up as he feels Joel’s hard cock grind up against him. He knows Joel is getting off on this too, the shame and embarrassment. 

They are moaning together, and for a while that is the only sound filling the room. The whimpers and moans of embarrassment and pleasure Joel was letting out mixed with groans Lawrence let escape to create a symphony in the room, one that Bruce could listen too forever.

“Please, Bruce, I want..want to ride your dick, want..I want you to use me,” Joel managed to choke out, as Lawrence moved his foot and started to fuck into his own fist.

“Fine. That’s all you’re good for anyways, a pretty little cock warmer. Get naked and ready for me. If this is enough to make you moan like a fucking porn star, I wonder what noises you’ll make when you’re full of my cock.”

Joel starts with his shirt, undoing the buttons as fast as he can and pulling it off and tossing it across the room. Then he moves and unbuttons and unzips his pants, pushing them down to reveal a simple pair of maroon cotton panties with a lacy trim around the leg holes and waistband. 

Bruce groans at how good he looks in them, stained with the precum he's been steadily leaking. Lawrence looks down and bites at his bottom lip, cock twitching at the sight before him. He decided he would file the image away for later and maybe buy Joel some pretty light blue panties for another time. 

Bruce throws some lube down in front of Joel, “Get on with it.” 

Joel slips out of the panties (much to Lawrence's dismay) and starts to finger himself fast. He wants so badly to start riding Bruce, and he knows Lawrence is getting close from the way his hips are stuttering with every stroke of his hand down his length. 

Joel works his way up to two fingers and starts looking for the place inside him that will make him scream. When he finds it and starts making sure he hits it every time, letting out higher and higher pitched whimpers of pleasure. Bruce and Lawrence watch for a while, enjoying the sight of their toy pleasuring himself.

“Now what is that you’re trying to do,” Bruce asks after a while, speaking in a mocking tone barely masking his arousal, “Little bitch like you can only get pleasure from one thing, a cock in your ass. Isn’t that right?”

Joel’s cock twitches excitedly at the insults and he adds a third finger. “Yeah, Bruce, want..want you to fuck me. Fuck, Bruce..please.”

He is still facing Lawrence, who reaches down to grab Joel's hair and tilt his face back as he cums over his face, neck, and in his hair, Joel’s broken ‘please’ having been enough to push him over the edge. 

When Lawrence finishes, Joel is allowed to turn around and face Bruce, who is laying on his back with pillows under his head, cock hard and straining against his stomach. Joel wants to suck his cock when he sees it, he is overcome by the feeling and desire to have Bruch fuck his face, but he knows that Bruce wanted to fuck him, not get a blowjob.

Bruce looks at Joel as he licks at his cum stained lips before crawling over and straddling Bruce's hips, grabbing Bruce cock by the base, and sliding down. They both moan at the sensation, Joel is tight around Bruce and Bruce's cock feels so big inside him, filling him up so nicely. Joel gives himself a minute to adjust before he starts a fast pace, pulling off Bruce almost completely before sinking back down. 

“This was all you are good for, you know that right bitch? You’ll never be worth anything but a good fuck to us, to all of us. You’re our little slut and nothing more.” The words have Joel's head spinning, he feels like he could cum right then and there as he fucks himself on Bruce’s cock. 

But he doesn't, he waits until he feels Bruce's hands on his hips and feels Bruce thrusting up to meet him half way, the tells that Bruce is close to cumming, before he grabs his cock. It's not long before he lets go with a broken moan of “Bruce” and cums over Bruce's chest. The sudden clench around his cock makes Bruce see stars and he cums deep inside Joel.

Lawrence helps Joel off Bruce and whips his face and chest down with a warm washcloth. “You did so good baby. God Joel you looked so beautiful like that. Did we do a good job Joel? Did we make it good for you?”

Joel nodded. “God, that was amazing, Larr. Thank you guys.” He was smiling as he curled up In Lawrence’s arms. Lawrence lifts him up and puts him on the bed, grabbing his favorite blanked and covering the both of them.

Bruce catches his breath and cleans up before going over and kissing Joel, gentle and sweet, “Hey Joel, I love you. I love you so much sweetie,” Joel kisses him back, melting into the soft touches and gentle words. “You mean the world to me, to all of us.”

“I know, Bruce. Believe me I know. Its a scene, like Adam with the knife. He knows we don’t want to kill him but he likes the feeling of the blade against his skin. I just like, i don’t know, being told I’m nothing. It gets me off.” 

“Yeah, I know Joel. But I never want you to believe thats what we really think of you. We love you and you are important.” Bruce is smiling as Lawrence kissed Joel’s temple.

“He’s right, Joel. We do love you. Now do you want to shower now and get the cum out of your hair, or do you want to shower in the morning?”

“Morning, cuddle time.”

“Okay baby. Sleep well.”


End file.
